charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Batgirl (The Lego Batman Movie)
Barbara Gordon/'Batgirl' is the tritagonist of The Lego Batman Movie. She is voiced by Rosario Dawson, who is best known as Mimi Marquez from the Broadway hit musical, RENT. Profile Although she’s new to being a superhero, Batgirl is every bit Batman’s equal as a crime-fighter. They may disagree about the rules and methods, but Barbara Gordon’s experience as a police officer and her desire to protect Gotham City make her the perfect partner when things get tough and villains are on the rise. She might even have a few things to teach the Dark Knight about busting bad guys. The LEGO Batman Movie She appears for the first time in the farewell party of his father as being the new commissar chief. She says to everyone (including Bruce Wayne), his new changes on Gotham City that includes Team up with Batman. But her speech is interrupted when the Joker came on with his minions to surrender to oneself. She suspects but decides to take them the same. After some interviews with Batman, she sees that Batman is heartbroken so she says that the interviews are over and she leaves. The next day he sees that Batman is watching the Joker and the others in the Arkham jail. She wants him to know what are Joker's plans, but Batman refuses to help her and escapes. Hours later, she finds Batman again and she tries again to convince him to team up together. Batman and his son Robin (with the Phantom Zone's Projector) accept to help. But Barbara sees Robin has the Phantom Zone's Projector and tries to get it out, but Batman and Robin run away with the Phantom Zone's Projector and they go to the Joker's cell and Batman takes the Joker to the Phantom Zone. She locks up him and Robin, and tell him that when she was a girl, she wanted to be like him, but now she doesn't because of his selfishness. That makes Batman sad for that. Moments later, she sees in the TV that Joker came back with the help of the Phantom Zone's allies and they destroying the city. Barbara frees Batman and Robin with the condition to teamwork with her. Batman angrily accepts and they come with Robin and Alfred. They manage to destroy Sauron after she saved Alfred from falling. They take a moment to have a selfie, but Batman gets Heartbroken again thinking in his family. He makes Robin, Barbara and Alfred go away with the machine and he decides to do the work alone. When Batman was in the Phantom Zone, Barbara and the others get backs to Bruce Wayne mansion and they are attack. He get back and save them for all. When Barbara was about to leave, Batman apologies for his selfishness and reveals to everyone that he did because his great fear was to be part of a family again and he didn't want to lose them again. With all forgiveness, and Barbara finally helping him with Robin and Alfred, they team up with Joker olders minions (Including Bane, The Riddler, Catwoman, and others) and they make a plan to get back all the Jokers allies to the Phantom Zone including have new costumers. And then Barbara, is called Batgirl. Once they finished, the city is separating and after Batman says the Joker to help him and meaning as his greatest enemy, the Joker and the others help them and the Gotham city is back to normal again. Now that everything is back to normal, Batman decides to back in the Phantom Zone. But before, he reveals to his son Robin that he is Bruce Wayne. This act made Barbara be surprised to know who he really is and say goodbye. After he's rejected, he falls and Barbara manages to grab Batman. Everyone (Including Barbara) sees Phyllis (The Phantom Zone's keeper) that she sees in good as Batman and seh decides to stay in the Gotham city again. They leave the villains free for 30 minutes and she becomes a family with Batman, Robin and Alfred. Trivia Gallery Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Film characters Category:The Lego Batman Movie Characters Category:Cops